Hetalia's Got Blurred Lines! (Warning- Bad Touch Trio!)
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Blurred Lines, Bad Touch Trio style: Fruk, spamano, pruhun, and hinted previous Prucan and noted amecan as pairs. I don't own Blurred Lines- Robin Thicke, T.I, Pharrel, do. Be sure to comment, favourite, and follow me! Rated T- for hotness...I'm pointing at a topless fem Romano (oh the irony). And rated T for language- yes, fem Romano, that's you. This is the new BTT theme song!


**This is a one shot song fic. #Bad Touch Trio**

** Starring France as the lead singer!**

** Prussia as the rapping dude!**

** And Spain as the guy who's just there so that fem Romano isn't alone! And sings some hey hey heys!**

**__**Everybody get up! Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!

_If you can't hear, what I'm trying to say_

"Stupid bloody frog!" Alice yelled. "You have no idea what you're saying!"

_If you can't read, from the same page_

_**#fruk**_

"But mon Cher," Francis purred, "You're extremely beautiful!"

_Maybe I'm goin' deaf, maybe I'm goin' blind, maybe I'm outta my_

_ miiiiiiiiiind~~~~~~~~~~_

France was helplessly head-over-heels for England- this love for her was driving him nuts, for the love of Merlot!

_ Ok, now he was close, tried to domesticate you_

_**#fruk~~~~~**_

Worse still, America was starting to notice England, and Canada was getting upset!

_But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_

However, England was prone to pissing America off to no end, so his interest started to wane.

_Just let me liberate you, you don't need no papers, that man is not your maker, and that's why I'm gonna take a good_ girl!

#fruk

But France still held hungry eyes for the stubborn, relashionship-free Brit who needed an introduction to some amour~ and America wasn't the man for the job.

_I know you want it~ *Spain buts in* I know you want it~~ *France pushes him out* I know you want it~ But you're a good girl~can't let it get past me, you're far from plastic, talk about getting blasted~ I hate these blurred lines! I know you want it, I know you want it~ but you're a good girl~ the way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead get at me!_

France and England started to argue, and England was feisty, even in short pink skirts. She could be nasty, but she was tough, but France knew that she was soft somewhere underneath- she liked him, and wanted him. The complexities of her tsundere character had to be dealt with first... It was so hard to figure out how she felt sometimes, geez!

**_#Fruk_**

****_What do they make dreams for, when you got them jeans on?_

Spain was sleeping next to Romano, dreaming about her, (obviously) when he woke up with a red-faced Romano wearing those tight jeans he bought her. Since Romano was a heavy sleeper at siesta-time, Spain decided to put the jeans on her, despite the fact that she hated them. But these jeans looked hot on her, showing her round bottom, long legs, and wide hips in a pleasing fashion. But when he looked up, he noticed that Romano forgot to put anything on her busty upper half.

_What do we need steam for? YOU DA HOTTEST BITCH IN DIS PLACE!_

_**#spamano**_

Spain flushed red at the sight of Romano topless. She looked hot- as caliente as a jalapeño pepper in full ripeness gone haywire. Romano just smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her long crown curls cascaded down, acting like a slight covering on her upper half.

_I feel so lucky, you wanna hug me,_

_**#spamano**_

Next thing he knew, Romano was embracing him, kissing him, growling that this was the only time she'd wear tight jeans for him.

_What rhymes with hug me? Hey~~~~_

Spain couldn't really think clearly, but he knew that he was REALLY in for something.

**#Hot Spamanoness- scratch that, #spamano**

_Alright now he was close! Tried to domesticate you! But you're an animal! Baby, it's in your nature~~~~~_

Prussia couldn't believe why Hungary, his previous Elizabeta, was wearing dresses and doing freaking housework for some rich, prissy, arrogant Austrian snob. Hungary was just as awesome as he; she should be hunting, sheesh.

**#pruhun**

_Just let me liberate you~ you don't need no papers, that man is not your maker, and that's why I'm gonna take a good girl!_

No way Hungary was going to be conquered by Austria. She needed her awesome partner- and that was yours truly, Prussia.

_I know you want it~ I know you want it~ But you're a good girl! Can't let it get past me, you're far from plastic, talk about getting blasted- i hate these blurred lines! i know you want it, I know you want it~The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead get at me!_

_**#pruhun**_

Hungary wanted to be wild and free from her confidements as a "civilized lady" and be out with Prussia. Prussia noticed that she wasn't your average girl- she was special. And he knew she had feelings for him too. She just kept on denying it.

_One thing I ask of you; let me be the one you back that ass up to- from Malibu to caribu- had bitch, but she ain't as bad as you!_

And it didnt help that Prussia got dirty dreams and thoughts pertaining to Hungary. When Alfred broke up with Madeline, Prussia thought he could fall for Canada, but friendship is what it came down to- besides, when America came back together with Canada, Prusshad was nearly slaughtered, despite the fact that America was the one who dumped Canada.

#pruhun

_So hit me up when you passing through; let me give you something bigger to tear your ass in TWO!_

And it wasn't fair that Hungary was always avoiding Prussia, even when she was in appropriate getup for horsing around. But what did Austria have? A town called Fucking, and a university of sex? Hah! Prussia had 5 meters! FIVE METERS! That could tear Hungary's nice ass in two!

**#prussia has 5 meters!**

_Swag on even when you dress casual- I mean, it's almost unbearable: In 100_ _years not dare would I, pull a far side, let you pass me by,_

_**#pruhun**_

But when Hungary dressed in anything (except for her prissy clothes), she'd set the trend for the season. For more than 100 years had Prussia tried to reach her. She was starting to get it.

_Nothin like your last guy, he's too square for you - he don't Smack your ass and pull your hair like that, so I'm just watching, and waiting, for you to salute this true pimping~ not many women can deny this pimping~ I'm a nice guy, but don't confuse this pimping~_

But when Hungary was finally his, Prussia would leave his mark- and erase the faint mark Austria had made. For he was awesome, and would seize the vitals of Hungary- and the fangirls would be extremely jealous.

**_#pruhun is an awe-oo-some pairing!_**

_ Shake your rump! Get down, get up! Do you like it hurt? Like it hurt?! What you don't like work?! Heeeeeeeyyyyahahah!_

Well. Looks like Spain and Romano are really getting down- what!? No way am I giving a description! I will give you an annoying hashtag.

**#spamano**

_baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica. It always works for meeee~ Dakota to dakator; there's no more pretending~ cause now you're winning~ here's our beginning~_

After a love confession, France and England were-out-of-breath from French (or in France's case, English) kissing, and they knew that there was no turning back- cue the romance fanfic. ((#fruk smut))

**#fruk**

___I always wanted a good girl~ I know you want it, I know you want it, I know you want it~ but you're a good girl~ can't let it get past me, you're far from plastic, talk about getting blasted!_

Romano was always so unexpected. She could be sweet, but could curse with embarrassment the next moment. She always took Spain's breath away, and that's one of the things Spain loved her for. And when in doubt, He could always pull her curl.

**#spamano**

_Blurred lines~ I know you want it! I know you want it you're a good girl! The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead get at me!_

Hungary finally divorced that Austrian loser. She and Prussia soon hit it off, and, well... You know what comes next!

**#pruhun**

The BTT, fem England, fem Romano, and Hungary all sing: hey hey hey, hey hey hey, hey hey hey! (Everybody get up) hey hey hey hey hey hey...


End file.
